


сборка моего странного щитпостинга

by lesbianmom



Category: Original Work
Genre: Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianmom/pseuds/lesbianmom
Summary: почему главами? ПОТОМУШТО
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Никто не любит Топи. Это — негласное правило; в Топях ужасно, вонизм пропитывает сапоги любой насквозь: в них мерзко, по ощущению порою даже словно липко, будто вступила не в воду. Под сапогами там всегда найдётся какое-то омерзительное чудо. Никто не любит Топи — даже те, кто в них родились. Как Саманта.

Топи — родина для Саманты. Она, наверное, на всю жизнь свою запомнит, как в них смердело: такое не забывают, уверяю тебя. Но Саманта помнит Топи не из-за этого, и дело даже не в том, что родина; Саманта помнит привкус нищеты. В Топях нет богатых — да что там, даже в больших городах, не посёлках, в коем родилась Саманта, было скупо на возможности. Там было пусто, пусто — и бедно. Она не помнит то, что помнят люди из столицы: она не помнит праздников, на которых наедалась; она помнит только то, как отчаянно пыталась оттереть дерьмо со своих подошв. Она помнит только то, как днями и крохи в род не брала. 

Словом — ничего хорошего она об этом месте не помнит.

И ей, определённо, кажется, что её сапоги, её одежда — да и она вся в целом — смердят так, как когда-то давно, когда она была ещё молодая, жила тут — до того, как её отдали в инквизиторки. И ей, определённо, кажется, что пропитало это её надолго — настолько долго, что она более чем уверена: когда она вернется обратно в штаб-квартиру, все будут воротить нос и давать ей косые взгляды. Ей, в самом деле, уже всё равно. На неё всегда будут там косить взгляд, даже если бы она пахла розами. 

«Недостаточно женственная», «баба не детородная — всё равно что мусор, тьфу ты блядь»; она в Инквизиции всегда будет ниже кого угодно — даже преступника. Но всё в порядке: нелюбовь к ордену у неё взаимная.

Саманта в богов не верит. Вернее, как — она верит в наличие божественных сил — явились же волшебства откуда; она не верит в то, что боги еще живы. Они мертвы, так она уверена, иначе не оставили бы своих детей на произвол судьбы — и чёрт с ними, «пошли они на хер», порою произносит — но только в своей голове. Не в своей голове — опасно. Она, пожалуй, орден не любит, но она — не самоубийца. 

И, казалось бы, — так странно, будучи Инквизиторкой, верить в такое. Но она не верит. Она верит в то, что она сама ответственна за свою судьбу, что её никто не направляет, что то всё _её заслуга_ , а не какой руки за экраном. Она прагматичка, ею шевелит только глас разума и эмоции никогда не берут над ней контроль, _никогда_. Долг — превыше всего.

Ты подумаешь — но если она не любит так уж орден, откуда оно у неё: _чувство долга_?

И, знаешь, всё не так уж и странно: Саманту не спрашивали, когда отдавали в Инквизицию. Родители её просто отдали туда, решили за неё — ведь кому она нужна такая? Она — не в состоянии в своём чреве пронести жизнь. А женщины, которые не могут это сделать — всё равно что мусор. Не женщины. Не такой красивый инкубатор для маленьких паразитов. И она, пожалуй, любви к ордену не питает; но орден дал ей кров, орден её воспитал и, в самом деле, она никому не признается в этом — но отчасти ей просто страшно идти против него. Она ведь, как сказано было ещё ранее, не самоубийца. Ну, и помимо этого — она ответственная и прагматичная.

Но когда её руки хаотично тянутся за мушкетом; когда она поднимает взгляд и встречается с чужим, холодным; когда она собирается вот-вот поразить тварь — она не может. Взгляд — холодной, взгляд твари. Но взгляд не чужой.

Она всегда наивно полагала, что вся её семья давно мертва. Что её брат — к которому, возможно, она и относилась с некой желчью от обиды — и тёплые чувства к нему погребла ещё давно: тогда, когда получила весть о том, что вся её деревня — сожжена дотла. И её семья вместе с ними. Лишь угольки остались. С тех пор она никого по-семейному ни разу не любила, с тех пор она подружбы даже не пыталась ни с кем завести. Всё тщетно — все когда-то умирают. 

О, зато сколько успеха ей это принесло! Пробужденная ненависть к виновникам содействия — нежити — нашла в ней такие силы, такую самоотверженность и ответственность! Ей только мельком очи в их сторону свернуть хватало, чтобы почувствовать себя так, будто содержимое её желудка вывернет. Омерзительные, безмозглые создания — им тут не место, им место там, в Загробном Мире, с другими тварями. Только и знают, что разрушать. Вызывали у неё только отвращения. И их пустой взгляд её тоже коробил порою. 

Но этот взгляд пред ней — взгляд не твари. 

Взгляд _его_.

Родная кровь. То, что она пыталась оставить позади, чью смерть так тяжко пережила.

_Брат._

Не такие и разные.

Он — мёртв, но он — всё тот же. Все те же глаза, ныне смотрящие на неё напугано, а не с теплом. И она задумывается только об одном: такое ли он безобразие? Так ли это всё правильно? 

Саманта в себе не находит сил, чтобы назвать его, даже таким — обугленным, вернувшимся к жизни и бездумно шастающим по Топям, скорее всего мешающего живым жить, а то и вовсе пожирающим их плоть — мерзостью. Он — не мерзость. Он что угодно: дурак, удачливый, любимец семьи, но он — не мерзость. Даже таким. 

Он смотрит на неё в ответ не менее пристально. И она—

Она богами поклясться может, что его взгляд — не пустой. С проблесками разума.

_Узнал её тоже._

«Если он меня узнал, если он разумен — тварь ли он?» Она не уверена, кого она спрашивает: его, себя, или богов и вовсе. Но кого-то, определённо, спрашивает. Кого-то, у кого есть ответы. Кого-то, кто распутает клуб мыслей в её голове, покажет ей, как всё на самом деле. Так правильно ли судить о том, что он теперь чудище, лишь взглянув на его обличье?

Руки предательски дрожат: она не может выстрелить. Смотрит, как он скрывается в тумане, накрывшего топи. Глубокий вздох.

Саманта — прагматичная, уверенная в себе женщина; ответственная и хладнокровная.

Сегодня она не была прагматичной, уверенной в себе, хладнокровной и ответственной. 

Сегодня она была уставшей.


	2. Письмо, Которому Нет Конца

Она улыбается ей так, как уже не улыбается много лет: слабо и нежно, слегка устало, но главное — по-настоящему. 

Её руки гладят её по спине словно материнские: с заботой и любовью. Они сами по себе (руки) — неприятные по ощущениям: длинные ногти порою слегка царапают кожу; костлявые, как у мертвеца. Ей — юной и наивной — всё равно, она молча подставляется, ищет чужого тепла.

Её голос медовый и убаюкивающий — такой только для неё и никого больше.

Она берёт чужую ладонь в свою и они переплетают пальцы. Юное, наивное сердце.

Она говорит:

— Глупая, глупая маленькая девочка. Забудешь, конечно.

Она смеётся — не насмешливо, слегка грустно. Смотрит на неё с теплотой во взгляде, слегка снисходительно. И лелейно добавляет:

— Счастливые концовки бывают только в книгах. Любовь — небывалая роскошь, не для нас.

Её брови там смешно и умилительно насупились от обиды. Ей, конечно, больно, но знает — права ведь. 

Пытается себе что-то доказать, шлёт письма. Раз за разом — рассказывает ей всякие глупости, делится жизнью. Пишет, что скучает.

Глупая, глупая маленькая девочка.

Она от неё заражается этой наивностью: читает и улыбается, осознаёт, что ждёт её писем — каждое греет сердце. Пытается ответить, потому что на самом деле она — тоже дура беспросветная. 

Она пишет:

уважаемая

милая

дорогая

любимая

моя

Ничего не заканчивает. Она хочет написать, что тоже скучает; она много чего хочет написать, но как только садится — в мыслях пустота.

Она ей, конечно, ничего так и не отвечает.

Счастливые концовки бывают только в книгах.

В её последнем письме «я выхожу замуж», она его сжигает.

Она их все сжигает — потом, конечно, сожалеет, ногтями царапает кожу до крови, но как хотелось избавиться от этого напоминания о боли.

Сжигает всё, кроме своего. Оно — так и не дописанное, спрятанное глубоко в ящик стола, подальше от других глаз, никогда не увидевшее своего адресата. Письмо, которое навсегда останется во времени.

Письмо, которому нет конца.


	3. Маня

Маня — дурацкое имя, которое она выбрала себе тогда, когда её ноги заплетались при ходьбе; когда она ещё (как иронично) не могла выговорить «р» и всегда говорила мягко.

Маня — дурацкое имя, которое читается на этих дурацких бумажках с наградой за её голову. 

Теперь её лишь завидев чужие уста вслед глаголют:

Маня,

Маня,

Маня,

Маня.

В первый раз её стошнило.

Во второй раз её тоже стошнило.

В третий раз её уже не тошнило.

А в четвертый раз она уже не чувствовала вины.

Чужая смерть — красивая только в сказках; смерть сама по себе страшная и уродливая: убийство и подавно. Жертва — не всегда беспомощная и слабая.

Жертвы Мани были не беспомощными и слабыми: они давали отпор. Маня — не прирождённая убийца (охотница — другое); иногда они кричали от боли, иногда они ломали ей кости, иногда оставляли ссадины, а иногда их смерть была по-настоящему страшной: Маня тогда долго от крови отмывалась и видела их мёртвые тела в кошмарах — всё ещё видит.

Иногда, совсем иногда — у жертвы были семьи. И они, как положено семьям, просыпались на звук погрома.

Маня и их убивала. 

И детей тоже.

Ей за это было стыдно. Они не были виноваты — но Маня была так зла, _так зла._

В ушах набатом стоял стук своего собственного сердца.

Потом стыд ушёл сам по себе: она растеряла все эмоции (казалось бы).

Маня — то, как её называла _она._

Так сладко, как будто на языке вертела виноградину, пытаясь её посмаковать получше. 

_Она_ сейчас — как наваждение. 

Как очередной сон о прошлом.

Как желаемое, выдаваемое за действительность.

 _Её_ руки, обвитые вокруг, были всё такими же мягкими и тёплыми, словно не менялись.

— Маня.

То, как называет её _она._

Всё ещё будто, бля, на языке вертела, твою мать, виноградину, пытаясь, господи, её посмаковать получше.

Невыносимо краткое, но такое сладкое и такое долгожданное:

— Маня.

Маня — дурацкое имя, которое она выбрала себе тогда, когда её ноги заплетались при ходьбе; когда она ещё (как иронично) не могла выговорить «р» и всегда говорила мягко.

Маня — дурацкое имя, которое читается на этих дурацких бумажках с наградой за её голову. 

Маня — дурацкое имя, которое _она_ сейчас только и тараторит:

Маня, солнышко моё;

Маня, сладкая моя;

Маня, моя любимая;

Маня.


	4. Chapter 4

Ласковые слова — всего лишь ложные обещания,

но _она_ , 

конечно,

не знает, что они такие.

В _её_ глазах — это всё,

конечно,

не правда совсем,

как бы _её_ не убеждали.

Но правда в том, что забудет, как и все.

Реальная жизнь — не какая-то сладкая история из романтичной

книги,

фильма,

или картинки;

И у них всё тоже будет совсем иначе.

Сегодня _она_ уверенно говорит:

— Я буду помнить: и завтра, и послезавтра, и через год.

Завтра она не вспомнит ничего.

А **ей** что? А **она** , как всегда, скажет себе: «буду дурой».

Но придёт завтра всё равно.

И, словно в первый раз, поздоровается.

И, словно в первый раз, возьмёт _её_ ладони в свои, когда солнце уйдёт спать.

А _она_ , словно в первый раз, скажет:

— Я буду помнить: и завтра, и послезавтра, и через год.

Завтра _она_ не вспомнит ничего.

И **она** будет дурой.


	5. вам звонит полиция

На дороге пахнет горелой резиной, грязью, и — естественно — горьким разочарованием.

– Рыжая, – голос Соловеи — густой, как соус бешамель в лазанье, но терпкий, как клюква, — Рыж, слыш.

Рыжая не слышит: Рыжая бьёт по капоту сапогом и громко ругается (вообще-то — больно); когда она бросает взгляд на Соловею — она напоминает мать, обозлённую на отца:

не заводится.

— У тебя паук в волосах, Рыжа.

На дороге пахнет горелой резиной, грязью, горьким — естественно — разочарованием и в воздухе стоит звук удара затылком о капот.

И неловкое:

— Шучу.

Рыжей не до шуток: ни шуток Соловеи, ни шуток в целом — по ночам ей снятся только кошмары (и коктейль из чувства вины и стыда); но к терапевту Рыжая не ходит — потому что если белым как рябь вручили почести и награды, то ей сказали «кто тебя замуж возьмет?»; но Рыжая уже была жената целых 10 лет (и это было ошибкой).

Но всё в порядке, правда?

Рыжая втаптывала ромашки в землю, просто потому что ей так сказали, а когда подумала «топтать ромашки — негуманно» — было уже поздно.

Пистолет в кобуре не заряжен уже целый год (и целый год она его не трогала).

— Раньше, — раньше это уже очень давно, — ты была другая.

— Раньше я не была.

Раньше была какая-то Алиса, а Алиса была очень-очень прилежной девочкой — а ещё у Алисы не было жизни, мечты и амбиций: когда Алиса стала называться «Соловея» амбиции ей не появилось и ей хотелось (хочется) умереть в сточной канаве.

Соловея этого не говорит — оно и так понятно; вместо этого:

— Погнали автостопом.

— Сумасшедшая. Кто нас-то подберёт, кому мы нужны?

Подбирают.

Кому-то нужны.

А вместо «сумасшедшей» имеет в виду одно простое ласковое:

_любимая._

От их машины пахнет мёртвой кошкой.


End file.
